


Three Dollars and Fifty Cents.

by Caito_Potato



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin mysteriously turns into a small child, M/M, No child/adult relationship other than Richard wanting to take care of him because he is 8, No one knows why, RK900 and Gavin's relationship is strictly ADULT GAVIN, Sad ass backstory, Seriously., just to be clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caito_Potato/pseuds/Caito_Potato
Summary: “OK… OK run me through this one more time Connor. Where did you say you found him?”“Outside the precinct Lieutenant, he was just wandering around. My analysis concludes he is indeed Detective Reed but…”





	1. Are we sure?

**Author's Note:**

> I love D:HB. A lot. So here's the one story I started and finished the first chapter so far. 
> 
> And I will put it here too:
> 
> THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN RK900(Richard) AND GAVIN, IS STRICTLY BETWEEN THE ADULT VERSONS OF EACH CHARACTER. THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO CHILD/ADULT CONTENT OTHER THAN RK900 WANTING TO TAKE CARE OF GAVIN BECAUSE HE IS 8.

“OK… OK run me through this one more time Connor. Where did you say you found him?” 

 

“Outside the precinct Lieutenant, he was just wandering around. My analysis concludes he is indeed Detective Reed but…” 

 

Connor eyes wandered over to the small boy sitting quietly in the interrogation room, he was no older than eight years old, at the very most. He wore practically the same clothes Gavin usually wore, though smaller and slightly more dirty looking. Connor wasn’t sure how long he had been outside for, but if it had any correlation with how long Detective Reed had been missing, it had to have been a week at least. 

 

Hank sighed gruffly, shaking his head “This doesn’t make any damn sense Connor. Gavin's been gone for a week. No leads, no ransom notes, no regular notes, nothing. Then all of a sudden this kid shows up, and you want to tell me that’s Gavin? ‘Scuse me, but I don’t fucking believe it.” 

 

Connor shook his head “I swear Hank, that is Gavin Reed. I can see his file right now. Its popping up as Gavin.” Connor looked just as confused “I don’t understand it either, but… it truly is Gavin.” Connor turned his head to regard his ‘Younger Brother'. The RK900 unit, Richard, had been Gavin partner for almost three months now, and against everyone’s predictions even stayed with the Detective after Richard had Deviated properly. 

 

Now, the Android just looked lost, one hand ever so gently placed against the glass as he looked at the little boy swinging his legs boredly in the other room. Connor stepped closer, placing his hand on Richard's shoulder “You see it too, right?” 

 

Richard nodded his head, not moving his eyes from the boy “That’s Gavin.” He confirmed, expression tightening just slightly. 

 

Connor lifted his hand, moving to exit the room, then enter the interrogation room. He smiled warmly at Gavin, who immediately went on the defense. He sat down, regarding Gavin carefully as he watched his stress “Hello Gavin… I just have a few questions for you OK? You’re not in trouble… do you… do you know who I am?” 

 

Gavin blinked, shaking his head as he backed into his chair more.

 

“That’s OK. My name is Connor, I’m an Android. Do you know where you are?” 

 

“… a police station… you’re a police android?” 

“That’s right. I help catch the bad guys. Of course, there are other Androids that work here too, its lots of fun.” 

 

Gavin seemed to light up a little more at that “Really? I wanna be a policeman when I grow up… but Mama said it was stupid.” 

 

Connor was both excited and a little nervous “Oh? Well, you can be whoever you want to be when you grow up Gavin… but, would you mind telling me where you Mother is? I bet she’s worried about you.” 

 

Connor couldn’t be sure what Gavin did and didn’t remember. It was best to eliminate the possibilities one by one, and get to the bottom of all this.

 

Gavin shrugged lightly, and shook his head “I dunno. Probably out with Liam.” 

 

“Liam? Is that your dad?” 

 

“No. It’s the android mummy got.” 

 

“Ok… and why were you out by yourself when your Mother wasn’t home?” 

 

Gavin shrunk back at that, looking upset “…I got hungry… I had to go out to get some food… I’m not allowed to take Liam’s food.” 

 

Connor blinked, taken aback for a moment “… you… you’re not allowed? I thought Liam was an android” 

 

Gavin shook his head “No. Mama gets angry cause Liam is a little boy too, and if I eat all his food she has to go get more. So I’m supposed to go out.” 

 

Connor was floored, looking over Gavin as he spoke like this was the most normal thing in the world. He couldn’t see Hank or Richard, but he was sure they had similar reactions “… Gavin, could you… could you tell me what you mean by go out?” 

 

Gavin nodded, at least he was being cooperative “When I get hungry, I’m supposed to take my money, and then head off to where ever I wanna eat. I’m supposed to pay, cause stealing is bad, then I eat it an go home.” 

 

Connor nodded slowly “Ok… and does Liam have to do that too?” 

 

Gavin shook his head “Nu uh. Didn’t you hear me? Liam’s supposed to eat at home. Mama doesn’t like it when he leaves without her. Its too dangerous.” 

 

“But you’re allowed to leave home alone?”

 

“Yeah. Cause its ok if I go away, Mama's told me that already.” He crossed his arms “You don’t listen very well.” 

 

Connor chuckled weakly “I suppose not. Are you hungry now Gavin? I’m sure I could find something for you too eat, I have a few more questions for you, and then someone else would like to meet you. Does that sound OK?” 

 

Gavin looked curious, and rather excited. He nodded his head “… Yeah I guess so… is it another android?” 

 

Connor chuckled “No, it’s a human. But guess what? He’s a lieutenant!” 

 

Gavin just lit up, gasping loudly “I get to meet the Lieutenant!? Really!? Awesome!!” 

 

Connor laughed softly, standing up “Ill be right back, OK Gavin?” 

 

Connor exited the room, and walked back into the adjacent room where Hank and Richard were. His face dropped immediately, Hank looked just horrified, Richard looked just about murderous. Connor took a soft breath, and shook his head “I… I don’t know what to do.” 

 

“… Its… Its clear that Gavin's mother had replaced him with an Android, but… he still hold sentimental feelings towards her, and Liam. The android.” Connor furrowed his brow “…But… it doesn’t make sense.” 

 

Hank growled “Damn right it doesn’t fucking make any sense. Who in their right mind would do this to their child.” 

“He was… replaced by an android…” Richard spoke quietly, but Connor could hear the heartbreak in his voice. Richard turned to look at Connor, who had cleared his throat to get their attention.

 

“While I completely agree on how awful this is, I meant it doesn’t make sense, as the YK800 models were not released when Gavin was 8… they were released about four years ago, how would Gavin have been replaced, if that was the case?” 

 

Richard frowned, shaking his head “I don’t know. But he isn’t lying.” 

 

Connor sighed, looking at the boy who awaited his return eagerly “Im going to bring him food. Then, we get to the bottom of this.” He spun on his heel, and walked out. 

 

He returned with food for Gavin, heading straight into the interrogation room, Hank right behind him. Gavin perked up, happy to see Connor again, and a tiny bit wary of Hank. Connor set the food down in front of Gavin, who took one look at it and paled. 

 

Connor saw his rising stress, and became worried “G-Gavin, what’s wrong? Do you not like this stuff?” he had gotten some take out, from McDonalds, he assumed most children really liked this sort of food, and honestly the DPD's kitchen was lacking in the food area. 

 

Gavin swallowed hard, shaking his head “I-I do but… this is a lot… I dunno if I have enough money.” He went into his pocket, fishing out some coins, and placing them on the table “I only have this much. I’m really sorry.” He looked ashamed, but Connor just looked horrified.

 

Hank mirrored the expression, and snapped out of it faster than Connor “Hey Gavin, its alright. This ones on us OK? You don’t have to pay the police.” He chuckled, brushing the coins into his hand, and giving them back to Gavin “My names Lieutenant Anderson, but you can call me Hank alright? It’s a little easier.” 

 

Gavin took the money back, his face full of confusion. He looked at Hank, then at the food, and then back at Hank “… Its nice to meet you Hank.” Gavin shifted a little, watching as Hank moved to sit across from him.

 

“You can go ahead and eat Gavin, I don’t mind. I just have a couple questions for you, OK?” Hank tried to keep his cool, but on the inside he was boiling. He didn’t know who Gavin's mother was, she had never come up in conversation and Hank had never seen her at any sort of ceremony Gavin had, he could see why now, but Hank wanted to punch her in the face. And he wasn’t ashamed to say so. This woman practically abandoned Gavin, she threw her child away, while there were parents out there who would give anything for their offspring. 

 

Gavin started eating cautiously, Hank noticed he didn’t put the change back into his pocket “Alright Gavin, we’re gonna start this off really simple OK? No pressure… You said you were out on a walk to get something to eat yeah? Can you tell me why you came all the way to the police station?” 

 

Gavin shrugged, looking down at the table “I dunno…” he mumbled.

 

“Alright… well I heard you say you wanted to be a police man right? That’s cool… did you want to work here when you got older?” 

 

“Yeah… maybe. My Mum says its dumb and I probably won’t get to be one.” Gavin kept his eyes on the table “Im not smart or fast like Liam, I’m just Gavin…. So its probably impossible… but I like to imagine. Imaginations lots of fun. I can be whoever I wanna be.” 

 

Connor had to leave the room, he was fuming. Pacing back into the interrogation room, he heard Hank tell Gavin that Connor had to do some paperwork, that’s why he had left. 

 

Richard was staring at them, though his eyes were focused on Gavin “… I attempted to locate his mother. There is no one with the motherly related genetic makeup as Gavin, that’s named Reed.” 

 

Connor blinked “None? Not even dead? That’s not possible Richard, are you sure?” Connor quickly did the same thing, and low and behold, there was none else named Reed that was related to Gavin. Which was both terrifying, and confusing. 

 

“I…” Connor started, but Richard had already walked out of the room. He entered the interrogation room, looking at the small Gavin. The boy looked up in surprise, tilting his head as he regarded Richard “… are you Connor's brother?” 

 

Richard paused at that, blinking slowly, before nodding “Yes. I am Connor's brother… you must be Gavin.” Hank gave him a funny look, but he brushed it off “Its very nice to meet you… I’m trying to locate your mother, but I am having a little trouble spelling your last name! Would you mind helping me?” 

 

Gavin laughed, but nodded, happily scribbling down his name for Richard. He handed it over, and when Richard read the name on the paper, he slid it right over to Hank, who sighed deeply. He stood, taking the paper and walking back out to Connor. 

 

Richard stayed with Gavin, the boy really seemed to enjoy his company, even attempting to get him to eat as well. 

 

Hank held out the paper for Connor, who had looked at Hank warily before reading it. His eyes widened considerably, a completely dumbfounded look on his face. 

 

“Gavin… Kamski?”


	2. Son of a Bitch

.  
.  
.

Contacting Elijah had been the easy part. The Chloe they had met only a few short years ago was more than kind enough to set up an ‘Emergency' appointment. The hard part had been trying to talk Gavin into coming with them. 

 

The little boy had adamantly refused to go with Hank in his car, stating it looked incredibly dangerous. Richard had to assure him it was safe several times, and then sit with him in the back. There was quiet chatter between the two, as Hank set the radio to a lower setting as they drove. 

 

Connor's thoughts buzzed through his head, both for the current ‘case’ they were on, and for more personal reasons. Gavin being related to Kamski was alarming, for more than a few reasons. For one, neither Gavin nor Elijah had mentioned knowing, let alone being related to, each other. In all the time Connor had known Gavin, it never occurred to him that Gavin was related to the man that /created/ him.

 

But of course, it also raised important questions. Like /why/ Gavin changed his last name. In all the records Connor had of Gavin Reed, which only dated back to when he was 18, there was no say of anyone else related to him. Everything was in proper order, but anything he owned, and any legal documents were changed over to Reed. 

 

/However/, when he searched up Gavin Kamski, a few things /did/ pop up. Older documents, and some photos, which he took a closer look at. 

 

One picture was of Elijah, more than likely a good few years after the startup of Cyberlife. He was standing with an older woman, presumably his mother, a young boy who was all smiles and excitement, and off to the side was Gavin. He looked a little older, perhaps around 10. He was clearly unhappy, not even looking forwards in the picture. He seemed separated from the family, keeping to himself. Elijah seemed to be making an effort, having his hand just gently on Gavin's shoulder, while his mother had both hands on the smaller boy in front of her, and leaned lovingly against Elijah. 

 

A quick scan of faces revealed several names, including Gavin's mother, and the boy. 

 

Gavin's mother was named Anita Kamski, and the young boy was Liam Kamski. Deeper digging was futile, he was riddled with several different articles, all about Elijah, but nothing further on Liam or Anita. Connor supposed he would have to just wait until they could ask Elijah himself. 

 

Pulling up to the house felt oddly nostalgic to Connor. It seemed only yesterday that Elijah had practically forced Connor to almost shoot Chloe. They all got out of the car, Richard carrying a very tried looking Gavin, and walked to the door. Chloe opened the door smiling at them all “Good Evening everyone! Please, come in. Elijah is waiting for you in the loving room.” 

 

At the name, Gavin perked up, turning and looking at the three males he arrived with, as they walked inside. He squirmed in Richard's grip, clearly demanding to be put down. He rushed past them all, running into the living room as the doors were opened. 

 

Connor, Hank, and Richard made it into the room just behind him, able to witness Gavin rush excitedly towards Elijah, arms outstretched.

 

“’Lijah! ‘Lijah!” he cried out, Elijah immediately scooping him up, and hugging him tightly “Gav!” the older male said, looking just as excited to see the younger one. Gavin giggled, pulling back a bit “’Lijah… you look /old/. What happened?” 

 

“It’s a long story Gav… but hey, its alright. I heard, you made it all the way to the police station all by yourself.” 

 

Gavin nodded “Yeah, I got hungry, but Connor got me McDonalds!” He beamed “But, I didn’t have ‘nough money to pay him back… Mum's gonna be mad, so I might not get to see you for a little while again.” 

 

Elijah's face dropped a little, hugging Gavin a little tighter. He looked to the other three, face drawn and a lot more serious than Connor had ever seen Kamski. He gestured for them to come in, and sit. Elijah kept Gavin with him, Richard didn’t seem to enjoy that very much, while the others sat down on the couches and chair in the room.

 

Hank was the first to speak, taking a gentle approach as there technically was a child in the room “…So, Mr. Kamski, Connor found Gavin wandering around outside the presinct earlier today… he’s told us some alarming things, and we’d like to have another side to the story on this.” 

 

Elijah sighed, gently rubbing Gavin’s back, as the small child looked at him confused “… Our mother… Anita was… still /is/ a… headstrong woman. She got her way, and will always /get/ her way. She wants everything in a line, and perfected.” Elijah looked at Gavin, and shook his head “Gavin, why don’t you go play with Chloe for a little bit? I just have to talk to the policemen, then we can do whatever you wanna do.” 

 

Gavin didn’t look too happy with that, but nodded, getting down and following Chloe out of the room. Elijah rubbed his face “… I’m… sorry, he really shouldn’t hear any of this…” he wrung his hands together for a moment, then started to talk once more. 

 

“… Gavin liked to do things his own way. From what I remember, he was always a loud and excitable child. My mother /hated/ it. He was tossed to nanny after nanny, constantly put down and… and just told he was a nuisance… I never said any of those things too him. I tried to keep him as excited and fun as I could. He was my sweet baby brother, I did /everything/ I could to keep him, /him/.” 

 

“… I left home soon after I founded Cyberlife. I was making plans to get Gavin to stay with me… have custody of him, you know? … I was working on the YK800 prototypes, and losing /both/ children in the span of a few years… it would have been a crushing blow. So I asked her to test out a working prototype… she named him Liam… When I brought my mom to family court, trying to take custody of Gavin, she fought /hard/.” 

 

“I… I wasn’t granted custody. And when I tried to visit, I was told to keep off the premises… my own mother was trying to keep me away from my brother… a kid she… she didn’t even /want/.” Elijah ran a stressed hand through his hair “I heard… I heard /stories/, and the next time I saw Gavin he… he was so /different/. He wasn’t my little brother.” 

 

“… My mother chose Liam over him. I had to deactivate the Android after Gavin left on his own… I tossed the idea of child androids in the garbage, but when it was brought up again at Cyberlife, I made it very clear that the Androids were aware of any siblings they might have. Keeping track and feeling devoted to them as well… I wasn’t going to repeat the same mistake I had let befall Gavin.” 

 

He looked towards the door Gavin had left through “I don’t know why he’s a child. But whatever this is… I intend to correct my mistake. My mother is in a retirement home, far away from here. Let me take Gavin, /please/… until you can figure this out, let me take care of him.” 

 

The three listeners were quiet. The story had caused both androids LED's to go solid red. And while Connor's flickered yellow as he attempted to come up with a response, Richard's stayed red. 

 

“Mr. Kamski… thank you for sharing with us, but it may be best, until we can determine if this is a personal attack or not, to have Gavin stay with one of us.” Hank spoke slowly, trying not to be rude but keep the professionalism. 

 

Elijah looked a little crushed, but nodded “I understand… but please, as soon as you know anything, let me know.” 

 

Richard stood up, handing a card to Elijah “I will personally let you know anything we find Elijah.” 

 

Kamski blinked, looking at Richard carefully, before nodding “… Alright. Thank you.”

 

Just then, Chloe returned with Gavin, who rushed back over to Elijah, climbing into his lap, and settling down happily. He looked sheepishly up at Elijah “… um, I don’t… I don’t want to go home to Mum AMD Liam… so could I stay with you ‘Lijah?”

 

Elijah hugged Gavin tightly, sighing deeply “You can… just not right now. You have to go back with the policemen for now OK?” He gently relinquished Gavin to Richard once more, and the little boy clutched Richard's jacket tightly, looking forlorn and upset.

 

Richard gave him a gentle smile “Don’t worry. It will be alright Gavin, we can go back to my house, and you can meet my cat… would you like that? She’s very nice.” 

 

Gavin nodded, smiling just a little bit “… I like cats.” He mumbled, Richard already walking away and out to the car. 

 

Hank sighed, nodding to Kamski “If you can remember anything, or possibly anyone who you’d think might have had a part in this, please let us know.” 

 

Elijah nodded, watching as Richard walked away with Gavin “… take care of him… please.” 

 

Connor gave Elijah a soft smile, before following Hank out of the house. Richard buckled Gavin in the car, then shut the door. He moved to address Connor and Hank “… I… I have to tell you both something important.” 

 

Richard shuffled forwards a little bit “… Gavin and I… /older/ Gavin, and I are… have been… dating for the past two months. We have an apartment, a brand new one that we moved into only a week before Gavin went missing. I’d like to take Gavin there now, and keep him there until we solve this case. He might be vulnerable with Kamski, and if he’s this far away, something might happen-“

 

Connor held up his hand to cut Richard off “Its OK Richard. We understand. I’m sure keeping Gavin with you is a better option, but if Kamski wishes for him to stay, especially once we’ve cleared it isn’t a threat, then we have to give him over. Elijah will be Gavin's legal guardian in the eyes of the law, and we have to abide by that law.” 

 

Richard frowned, nodding his head stiffly, before walking around the side of the car “… I just… I don’t want to be apart from him again… this past week has been /hell/… and I don’t want to lose him again…” 

 

He got into the car, and Connor looked at Hank “… What are we going to do?” 

 

Hank shook his slowly “… We’re gonna catch whoever did this, and take them the fuck down.”


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies and Slander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people asked for my tumblr, so I figured since this was the next chapter I was updating, I would put it here! 
> 
> Theonewholovesruscan is the name, come by and say hi! Drop idea's or prompts for stories too, D:HB or otherwise. I'll see what I can do. I've been thinking of making a drabble collection!

It was a taxing Car ride back to the station. Gavin was starting to get tired, and the more he yawned, the more tense Hank seemed to get. Connor gave him a confused look, quietly asking him what was wrong. 

 

“Kids always get grumpy when they get tired. And based on how grumpy Reed is, everyday, I can only imagine what his /child/ grumpiness will be like.” Hank shuddered, shaking his head slightly. 

 

Gavin started to fall asleep, doing that thing that small children do when they’re tired. Leaning forwards, or sideways, then jolting back upwards. It was kind of cute. Richard gently wrapped an arm around Gavin, allowing him to sleep against his side. 

 

The younger happily snuggled up against the older Android, and slept soundly. Only then did Hank seem to calm, looking in the rear-view at the cute boy. Connor had turned, taking some photo’s, he found it rather adorable as well, watching Gavin, so peaceful and sweet. 

 

Once they got back to Richard's apartment, he gently brought Gavin upstairs, saying goodnight, and thank you to Connor and Hank. He was ever so grateful for their help, and they were more than happy to help, encouraging the other to bring Gavin to work tomorrow as well. Just in case. 

 

Richard gently tucked his small companion into bed, smiling softly as the younger curled right up against his pillow. He cooed softly, kissing Gavin's head “Goodnight darling… I swear, I will find out who did this too you, and I will fix this. I will fix you.” 

 

 

The next morning, Richard was making breakfast for his tiny detective, Gavin stumbling out of the room, wearing one of the large sweaters Richard owned. He smiled adorably, causing Richard to just beam “Gavin, you look so adorable… are those comfy?” 

 

“Yes! They’re yours… right? I like them a lot. I feel like I’m getting a hug all the time!”

 

“That’s so sweet Gavin! You’re more than welcome to wear it over your clothes today, but we have to go back to the precinct. We’re still trying to make sure… erm, well, we’re looking into finding your mom still. Elijah is going to help.” 

 

Gavin looked excited to hear that, and sat up at the table. He ate anything Richard put in front of him, beaming and swinging his legs excitedly as he sat with Richard. He then got dressed quickly, and they were once more on their way to the police station. 

 

Inside, the entire precinct had learned the news of Gavin's sudden… adorableness. 

 

And as soon as Gavin entered, especially on Richard's hip while wearing such a big sweater, he got his fair share of coo's and compliments. Many of the precincts finest were just mush at how adorable Gavin was. The younger shyed away at that, hiding close to Richard. 

 

Finally, they managed their way over to Connor and Hank, Gavin going straight into Connor's lap to settle down and get away from the others. Connor was in his own chair, in his desk, partically blocked by Hank, and then further blocked by Richard coming to stand close as well.

 

Gavin felt safe enclosed by the three of them. It was nice. Connor wheeled a little closer to the monitor, so Gavin could play games while the three of them discussed. 

 

“We aren’t any closer to figuring this out. Gavin doesn’t remember, and Elijah has no idea. The only ones who’ve seen Gavin since he’s disappeared are us, and we have no idea where he went.”

 

“He has too many enemies, but I doubt any of their ‘revenge’ plans would involve turning him into a kid. It just… doesn’t make sense.”

 

“None of this does. Gavin is stuck like this until… until we figure out what to do.”

 

“But he can’t stay like this… what if something is wrong? What if he can’t remember anything, even if we do find a way to bring him back to how he was…”

 

“We will find a way Richard, even if I have to bring the asshole back, by his ear, kicking and screaming… that or I’ll punch it outta the asshole that did this to Reed.” 

 

“Hank, I don’t believe that is the appropriate action to take, especially when Gavin is this young.” 

 

“Fuck that! Look, he’s cute an all like this, but none of us are actually good with kids. The only reason Gavin actually is OK with us, is because we are the police. That’s it.” 

 

“Im sure he remembers us… in some way. He couldn’t have just up and forgotten us completely, if this is truly Gavin, then he is bound to remember at least… at least…”

 

Connor blinked, words trailing off as he watched Gavin lean closer to the computer monitor. Richard's eyes were already focused on the small, plastic hand that was gently placed on the screen. 

 

Gavin noticed their looks, and retracted his hand, skin crawling over the appendage, as he ducked his head low “Sorry, um… I-I didn’t… I didn’t look at anything, I just… I didn’t know how to fix it so I could play the bubble game…” 

 

Hank's mouth flapped open “Youre… you’re an Android Kid?” 

 

Gavin paused, looking down at his hand “… is… is that what it is? I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” 

 

Richard couldn’t think. His processor took in the information, but realizing what was in front of him suddenly became impossible. 

 

This child wasn’t Gavin. 

 

This child had no idea where his beloved was, or had been. 

 

They were back to square one. 

 

Richard took a staggering and unnecessary breath, shaking his head and shifting to walk away. Hank grabbed Richard's arm “Don’t. We still need you. I know… I know Gavin is still missing but we… we have to find out who this kid belongs too, and how he got Gavin's memories.”

 

Connor was quietly speaking to the boy, holding out his hand to interface. It didn’t take long, and Connor looked rather upset.

 

“He has Gavin’s memories, from what I can discern… but… there is a large gap between… exiting a house, and coming here. There is an obvious clip, and nothing more.” 

 

Connor gently pat ‘Gavin’s’ head, and smiled at the child softly “I let him peek at my own memories. He knows what he is now.” 

 

The young android looked over at Hank and Richard “Im sorry. I had no idea… thank you for… taking care of me.” 

 

He paused, fidgeting “Im sorry I don’t know more… or where the real Gavin is… you can use my memories a-and myself to help find him, and then I will go back to cyberlife and have myself dismantled and fixed.” 

 

Richard shivered, Hank looking a tad appalled himself. 

 

“Kid look, you might not be who we thought you were but… you’re still a person. You don’t have to go anywhere you don’t want to go.” 

 

The little boy frowned, shying away “But… But I’m not… I’m not Gavin I’m not… anyone…” 

 

He seemed very upset, and Hank kneeled down, and shook his head “You are someone kiddo. You just… don’t know who yet.” 

 

“… I can… be whoever I want?” 

 

Hank nodded “Yes, you can re-name yourself, change your hair…. Your eyes… anything you want.”

 

The boy nodded slowly, and looked around at them “Could I… could I be called… Collin?” 

 

The three older males looked at each other, then nodded “Collin it is.” 

 

The newly named child Android grinned, and hummed as his hair changed from Gavin brown, to a soft dirty blond. 

 

The adults approved, Connor gently ruffling the small boy's hair “Perhaps Hank and I should take him home for now. Monitor him, and figure out who he originally came from.” 

 

Richard sighed “Theres no need. I know exactly who did this.” 

 

Hank gave him a look “Oh? And who’s that then?” 

 

Richard looked at him “… Elijah. He lied to us.”


End file.
